Daggers in London
by HopelessRomanticxox
Summary: A trophy wife of an infamous gangster is found dead and one of the team are in the blame. Will Gene, Alex, Ray, Chris and Shaz be able to work out what's going on here, and bring justice? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everybody! :) I'm back after a longish break so I really hope you enjoy my latest story. Before you begin reading this creation I would like to thank Jazzola who has been amazing at helping me when the dreaded writers block turned up. You have given me some brilliant ideas and I really hope you enjoy reading...well here goes :D**

* * *

Thick, oozing scarlet blood runs over my fingers and buries itself amongst my short nails. Her beautiful yet scorned face in a sea of red sits silently, eyes never to open again. Her blonde hair tumbles down over her shoulders and her breasts, thick and long and marked with red. The cut was clean. A slick thin blade ran itself round her jugular, opening her throat. Too much blood. I should cry but I don't. I should run away but I don't do that either. Instead lean forward and kiss her forehead, my bright lipstick leaves an imprint on her skin, my goodbye. Goodbye, but not an apology. She deserved it. Every bit. And I would do it again if I have too.

Standing up I moved to the bathroom and washed my hands in the small porcelain sink. I took my time, lathering the soap round my fingers and looking at my own reflection.

Bouncing, soft brunette curls encircle my face and I touch up my blusher and lipstick before leaving. Blinking my large brown eyes I take one last look, smile, before adjusting my blouse and skinny jeans and return to survey my crime scene. I've cleaned up, the place is immaculate and now it's time to bid farewell. One last thing. A photograph, and a comment. I grab a post-it note from the desk in the office and scribble with a biro onto the paper:

"_I love you Maria. I have always loved you and I always will. But you took it one step too far this time."_

Recapping the pen I put the note next to her corpse and blew another kiss before exiting the house, closing the door and walking away. I passed a woman and her dog as I headed down the street, a little faster than I anticipated, with all the excitement and adrenaline rushing through me. I could still see her apologetic gaze, willing me to stop. I could hear her begging. I could hear her scream. That wasn't her scream.

Turning, the woman looked at me in shock. She was stood by the window to the house. She'd seen Maria. And now I needed to run.

She's coming. Gene thought to himself as he watched the clock tick steadily past nine o'clock and sure enough the door burst open to reveal Alex Drake. Through his office door he admired his DI and her choice of clothing for today, a loose crimson blouse, tighter than tight black jeans and infamous red killer stilettos. Her white leather jacket was tossed onto the chair the minute she arrived as Shaz bustled over with a cup of tea and a catch up for her only other female colleague. Alex nodded, a smile and a comment and Shaz returned to her seat. Gene didn't leave his desk, knowing that Alex would soon come to him, the way it should be in his kingdom. Instead he poured two glasses of scotch and true to his word, lifting his head he spotted his DI opening the door.

"Little early for me Guv." She commented looking down.

"Who said they were for you?" Gene replied swiftly before downing both drinks with equal speed. She rolled her eyes but reframed from commenting. He watched her for a moment, eyes grazing her body, something else she was used too.

"Wha' can I do for you then bolls?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and watching his DI. She turned to face him, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Anything new?" She asked as she fumbled for a reason as to why she had just walked into her DCI's office. Truth was, she was just so used to it that it became second nature to her now, so when she didn't have a reason, she was left to make something up. Quickly.

"Not ye' but its early." Just as the office once more descended into silence the desk sergeant, Viv came through the double doors and walked straight over before pausing to knock on the door. As he entered, he looked between Alex and Gene before explaining his reason for being there.

"Dead body found at 182 Gosthorpe Avenue Guv. Eye witness there and everything." Gene nodded, getting to his feet and donning his driving gloves and coat as Alex headed over to grab her own jacket.

"Ray, Chris this way." Gene issued the statement and the four of them left CID and headed down to the gleaming red Audi Quattro which sat outside Fenchurch East CID, the proudest possession of DCI Hunt.

Gosthorpe Avenue was a posh street, one of the more expensive areas in Fenchurch. The tall, light brick houses stretched to the sky and small balconies were decorated with flowers and other garden accessories. The house in question was no different to any other. The garden was neatly trimmed with rose bushes beneath the front window and an angel water fountain in the centre of the lawn. A painted white front door was ajar from the police officers and official tape stopped the public from stepping inside. The CID team ignored the tape, ducking under and headed through the first corridor and then into the living room.

Essentially, with the absence of blood and human body the living room was clean and simple, with an air of elegance to it. The leather cream sofa faced a large television screen and the coffee table sat on a fluffy rug. A beautiful light hung from the ceiling and photographs sat in frames along the shelf of the fireplace. The body lay to the right of the sofa in the passage between the corridor and the kitchen doorway. Her cause of death was clear for all to see.

"She bled to death, a clean slit through the throat. Ear to ear. All over her nice clean carpet too." the coroner roughly explained to them upon arrival. He then left them to it.

"Chris, go and find our eye witness, escort 'em back to CID." Gene told him and as Chris followed the coroner out of the house the others began to look around the living room. Alex headed to the side table against the wall and picked up the purse.

"No money taken." She viewed.

"Place like this, you'd see burglary a mile off." Ray commented as he checked the variety of titles on the bookshelf in the corner.

"ID though. Driver's license. Miss Maria Courtlin. 23 years old." Alex pulled out the little card with all the victims' details written upon.

"Courtlin?" Gene and Ray both looked up in shock and surprise. Alex gave them a look of pure bewilderment.

"Maria Courtlin is…or was the trophy wife of Dagger." Ray told her, but her confusion didn't fade.

"Dagger?"

"Darren 'dagger' Stevenson. Big time twat in Manchester. We 'ad him locked up for murder but 'is little gang got him out of it." Gene elaborated for her.

"And now they are living in London?" Alex asked.

"Last I 'eard dagger was dead." Ray brought up.

"Tha' prize bastard better not be on my spot or I'll make sure 'e goes down for summin'" Gene spat in anger. Clearly losing the murderer in Manchester was still infuriating the Guv. Alex and the others could only follow as he stormed away from the house and climbed into the driver's seat of the Quattro. Should they have been a few seconds later, he would have left without them.

* * *

**Well there we go guys, chapter one done and dusted! What did you think? Read&&Review please :D I really appreciate all your comments, they inspire me. Chapter two will be on its way soon as i have a couple of reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, here as promised...chapter 2 :D**

* * *

That evening at Luigis the team gathered in their usual spot once more. Only this time Gene didn't join them, instead choosing to have three large beers alone at the bar and then left. Alex barely got out of her seat before they heard the roaring engine of the DCI's prized possession disappearing into the distance. In silence and slight surprise Alex relocated to sit with the rest of their team, rather than sitting alone at the table with her absent DCI.

"What's up with the guv?" Shaz asked, leaning forward as she nursed a small glass of lemonade in her hand.

"I'm not sure. But I don't think it can be good. There was this guy in Manchester that caused a lot of problems, and now it appears he's made his way down to London. The victim, Maria, she was his wife back in Manchester and now she's dead the guv thinks he might be up to something down here." Alex explained quietly.

"Darren Stevenson wasn't 'some guy'. He was a big time gangster up in Manchester and had a lot of enemies. He was a big time bully and he escaped the guv. That made 'im angry." Ray explained, after sitting and listening into his conversation.

"His nickname was the dagger cos' he killed loads. We 'ad evidence on 'im and everything and we still weren't able to catch him. He 'ad a lot of enemies, but more close friends than them. Lot of people owed 'im a lot of stuff."

"Dagger Stevenson!" Shaz looked amongst them, wide eyed. Her face was framed with familiarity and resentment towards the name.

"You know him?" Chris asked.

"Know him? He, nearly killed me."

"WHAT?" The entire team looked astounded, drinks sloshing onto the wooden table as they were slammed down in surprise. Shaz looked away from everyone for a second before glancing up to Alex's reassuring gaze and forwarding sight.

"It…' she took a deep breath, glancing around at the concerned faces of her colleagues, 'it was when I was younger. I was thirteen and walking home from a friend's birthday party. I got about two streets away from my house when I saw them battering some person. I panicked I didn't know what to do so…so I screamed. And they saw me and chased me with knives and everything. I was terrified and ended up turning into a dead end. It was just him then with that, that glare. Those eyes. I had nightmares about those eyes for months on end, I still do sometimes. Then…I don't know what happened. Everything got so noisy and I closed my eyes thinking I was gonna die. Then when I opened them he was gone and I was in hospital." Shaz was visibly shaking now as the traumatising memories flooded back to her. Instinctively, Chris ran to his girlfriend's side, holding her as she sobbed into his jacket. Alex glared menacingly at Ray as he fought the urge to call his friend a poof, just out of sheer habit.

"He's not going to hurt you this time Shaz. We'll make sure of it. Whatever he may have done this time. He is not going to escape again."

"Too bloody right he isn't. Dagger is the biggest lowlife, scummy, bastardy bastard there is and there isn't a fouler thing that walks the bleedin' planet. And when 'e gets one of my team, one of the Gene genie's team…that's when things get tough. Bolly, a word in your dominion." Gene stood behind them, ever the part of Manc lion and DCI as he left the team to comfort Shaz. Alex followed him up to her flat, waiting for him to step to the side before pushing the silver key into the lock and opening the door to her home. Gene immediately headed to the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of Merlot and two large wine glasses. He then re-joined Alex in this lounge where she was sat waiting on the sofa.

"Help yourself why don't you (!)" She commented sarcastically but Gene didn't respond. Instead he began to drink the wine and looked at Alex, staring her out until she had to look away.

"Gene what's going on?" She asked, wondering curiously whether this had anything to do with him disappearing earlier.

"We 'ave the dead trophy wife of a big time gangster who hasn't been seen in year's bolls. Everyone believes he's dead but then this happens. Dagger liked women, the younger and bigger tits, the better. 'E wasn't for love, I believe 'e didn't 'ave an 'eart but that's not the point he liked the bimbos. 'E also liked those who were easy and vulnerable and didn't feel like playin' games. They were his girlfriends; his trophy was the blondest, of 'em all." Gene began to explain.

"But why would he kill his trophy?"

"Affair, theft, trust, didn't like her no more, there are plenty of reasons and you can be sure as 'ell that 'e chose one and didn't bump 'er off 'imself. He'd have got someone else to do it for him, someone easy to frame. Most likely, his next trophy." Gene replied.

"Well let's get the interview with the eye witness done. She must have seen something and if she has maybe that can help us find the murderer and maybe find Darren."

"But you don't get it bolls! If he didn't kill 'er then we can't take 'im down with anything. I am not allowing that rat to slip through my fingers another time bolls I won't!" Gene was getting infuriated now, angry with himself for not having anything on Darren.

"Well Guv you can't take an innocent man down because of something that happened in the past. If he had an alibi then we can't re-open the case without substantial evidence." Alex explained, trying to appeal to his copper's side. It wasn't working.

"INNOCENT? Darren Stevenson is about as innocent as a wanker in a prozzie factory." Gene looked at her in fury. He was not going to let his DI talk him out of this one Gene was as sure as anything that Darren needed to go down.

"Well then get some evidence linking him to this case. If we can build up a case and link him to it then we'll be able to make a case. Even if we can get him on accessory that's better than nothing. And you never know, it might open up a few past cases. Gene if you wanna bring this man to justice you need to do the investigation, and that means all the paperwork as well, not just beating up a couple of bad guys because you got a bit angry." Alex looked at him in determination.

"And if we can't get anythin'?" This was a whole side to Gene Alex had never seen. A man so strong he could probably bend iron with a couple of harsh words and a dictionary the sailors would be surprised to hear, was now sat on her sofa, with an empty glass of wine, unsure of how to go on with a case he'd lived through.

"Then you keep looking Gene. If you can't get anything, there is nothing more we can do. We'll have to let him go." Alex deployed the tactic.

"I CAN'T LET THAT FUCKIN' BASTARD WALK THE STREETS AGAIN!" he yelled at her in anger, standing and towering above Alex. In her heels, and now standing she practically matched his height, but towered above him with stubbornness.

"THEN BLOODY WELL GET OUT THERE AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! You're the Manc lion or so you keep telling me, unstoppable, all powerful and always gets the crime to pay. Well here you are sat on my sofa telling me you can't do it. Sounds like the Manc lion is nothing but a pussycat up against a big dog." Alex glared at her boss, her originally fiery tone calming to a patronising yet effective finish. Each stared one another out but Alex refused to back down this time. She knew she was right and knew that Gene agreed with her subconsciously, she just needed to let him see it for himself. Eventually it clicked.

"The big dog's bitten off more than 'e can chew." Was his simple response and Alex smiled. That was the Gene she knew.

"And we'll all help too. We want justice served just as much as you do." Alex told him as she refilled the glasses.

"Unbreakable bolls." Gene told her as he took the glass.

"For Shaz." Alex responded and the flat was met by a clinking of glasses and then silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for all the reviews :) You're all amazing, I'm sure Hunt would be proud :D Enjoy chapter 3 xx**

* * *

"Clarissa Mayfield, I'm 69 years old and am here as eye witness for the Courtlin case." The elderly woman explained as she stood in front of the main desk, looking sternly at Viv. He was surprised at how forthcoming she was, usual eye witnesses were unnerving and worrying about everything but she seemed as calm as if she was on her weekly grocery shop, and not about to sit in front of two detectives. A young police officer took her large black bag and beige coat, offered her a beverage and then led her to interview room 3, the large of the five interview rooms but still with nothing more than a desk, three chairs and a tape recorder sitting on the side. Due to the new super intendant, Gene had been forced to have them placed in every room, as part of regulation. He walked into the room with his usual demeanour, acting as if he owned the place as he sat on the opposite side of the table to Clarissa, and promptly lit a cigarette.

"Bad for your health that is." Clarissa told him. Gene looked up.  
"This ain't a doctors surgery love I don't need that. Interview will proceed when my DI can be bothered to turn up." He responded, still continuing to smoke and discarding the ashes into the conveniently placed ash tray to his left. Clarissa made no effort to hide her rolling eyes and 'tutting' sounds. Five minutes later Gene's cigarette had run out and he was getting restless. Ignoring all principle he turned back to Clarissa.  
"Right my DI is gonna have to catch up. Tell me everythin'." He said as he lit another cigarette.

"Not until you put that out." She replied. He looked at her in surprise.  
"I'm the detective 'ere love, you just tell me what yer' no and you'll be on yer way back 'ome in no time. Might even make it back before teatime." Gene looked at her as he watched her reach into her bag. He raised his eyebrows as she pulled out some knitting and set it beside her as if she was sitting at home rather than a witness room.

"Where do you think you are love?" Gene asked as he eyed the knitting.

"I like to make myself comfortable." She replied as she brought the wool closer and began to thread the needles, her eyes not moving away from Gene.

"Righ'…okay, you say that you saw someone leaving Maria's 'ouse the night she were killed. Can you tell me there name?" Gene asked.  
"No, but I can give you a damn good explanation of what the bloody murderer looked like." Gene gestured for her to continue.  
"She had brown hair, and dark eyes, possibly brown as well, couldn't tell in the light. Slim, quite tall but wasn't sure what style shoes she had. Pale. And she was a good runner." Clarissa explained to Gene. During the moments silence the door opened to reveal a large frame, dressed in a grey suit with thinning hair. He strode over and stood just behind the chair next to the DCI looking between him and his interviewee.

"DCI Hunt I am going to be sitting in on this interview for the meantime, I hope this isn't an issue. I'm Super Chief-Intendant Edward McLeish." He introduced himself to Clarissa with a firm handshake, his thick Scottish accent clear.  
"Clarissa Mayfield." She replied with equal vigour in the shake.

"You have information on the murder case?" He asked and Clarissa repeated to McLeish the description she had given to Gene. The two officers looked between themselves as Edward scribbled the notes onto a pad in front of him and looked at the tape recorder.  
"I see DCI Hunt you have decided against our recording system?" He asked, looking at Gene for an answer despite the question being rhetorical. Gene didn't respond.

"I don't care whether it's recorded or not, I'm just happy to share my information. I'll write it down in a statement if you want me too." Clarissa announced returning the two men to her attention.

"Are you able to give us information on the way she moved? Her sense in the area? Then we might be able to get a psycho-analytical point of view of our murderess." Edward asked.  
"Bloody 'ell it's like a male Bolly on scene." Gene muttered under his breath. Right on cue the real 'Bolly' walked on scene, giving the elderly Clarissa a shock.  
"That's 'er! That's the woman 'o walked out of Maria's 'ouse the other night! That's 'o I saw!" She started yelling, standing and waving her arm in the bewildered Alex's direction.

"You're talking outta your arse woman!" Gene stood up as well, swiftly followed by the super intendant.

"Language to your witnesses DCI Hunt, sit back down please." Edward spoke loudly.

"What the hell's going on?" Alex asked in shock and confusion.

"You're a murderer!"  
"Shut your mouth!"  
"I SAID SIT DOWN DETECTIVE _CHIEF _INSPECTOR!" Edward shouted so loudly his voice reverberated across the walls. Everyone sat back down in the room, including Gene although he hesitated for a moment. Alex was as white as a sheet against the back wall.

"PC Andrews, please escort DI Drake to the cells." McLeish asked quietly, watching Gene, insuring he refuses to move from his spot. It was the first time Gene was silent and unsure of what to say.

"Ms Mayfield. I need you to come with me and write out a statement." The intendant then left with Clarissa, leaving Gene alone in the room.

* * *

**Please, please, please read&&review! Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

When Gene eventually returned to CID everyone could tell something bad had happened. They waited for the double doors to burst open and an angry DI to follow suite, storming towards her desk. But she never arrived. In fact, waiting the next ten minutes and with Alex's location still undetermined, the team were beginning to question what had happened.

"Maybe he killed her?" Chris asked dumbly, the first thought popping into his mind, and then into the room of officers who all looked disgusted at him.

"Don' be a daft pillock...you pillock." Ray retorted, his response not very well thought out, but it still silenced Chris.

"Maybe they 'ad an argument and 'e sent her home?" Shaz suggested, looking up from the paperwork she'd been lumbered with.  
"Maybe 'e fired 'er?" Ray brought up the two ideas something that sounded a lot like their DCI and his colleague but neither of which could be confirmed.  
"Should someone ask?" Chris asked, his first comment since being insulted by his best friend.  
"You can. I wouldn't ask a question like that to the Guv if me life depended on it." Ray replied, looking up towards Gene's office and watching his DCI and friend downing a glass of whisky. Almost as soon as the amber liquid had vanished into Gene's throat, had he grabbed the bottle and tipped it upside down into the cup, but nothing appeared. He'd finished the bottle. Standing up and searching his office it wasn't long before Gene burst through the door again. Ray watched him glance around the room without comment before heading through the double doors, to his left and again out of sight.

"Viv I need the keys to the cells." Gene slammed his hands against the front desk, alerting to the desk sergeant to his presence.  
"I'm sorry Guv but the Super has told me not to give you the keys." Viv replied, keeping his cool despite the angry and slightly tipsy DCI in front of him.

"Is the super here?" Gene asked, knowing that Edward McLeish had left the building a few moments prior to his arrival.

"No-'

"-Keys." Gene held his hand out expectantly and while his mind worked nineteen to the dozen to work out a suitable response, Viv failed, reaching beneath the desk and handing over the keys.

Striding down the corridor Gene made his way to the cells, ignoring anyone he passed as he did so. Officers on duty would always end up in the far cells, much nicer and always cleaner than the ones they just put any old scum inside. Eventually he found Alex sat in the furthest cell on the corridor head against her knee's as she sat, curled in the corner on the bench. Gene unlocked the door and was thrown back in surprise when Alex threw her arms around him in relief.  
"Please tell me you've sorted everything out?" She asked, regaining her composure and pulling away. As she had held her body against him Gene would never say, but he enjoyed the sensation. His hand had instinctively found her waist and his whole body sighed in disappointment as she pulled away. Her large brown orbs looked up at Gene in slight desperation. Instead, he just walked into the cell and sat down on the bench Alex had been before.

"I will do." He told her with a look of certainty in his eyes. Alex knew that if it meant breaking into the cell in the dead of night and escorting her to a hideout Gene would do it. He would do it for anyone of his team. Nobody imprisons the A team.  
"But I don't get how she thinks I could have done it." Alex sounded a little frightful as her face filled with confusion.  
"She gave a statement to the super, the description matches you." Gene replied and Alex suddenly got defensive.  
"Are you saying you believe her?" She knew in her mind that he wasn't but being blamed for something she knew she didn't, couldn't do was getting to her.  
"Course not bolls, I'm saying that she's made a mistake. Or maybe 'oever did this wanted to make it look like you commi'ed the crime to get them out." Gene looked at Alex, pride in himself at the possible theory shone through. Alex gave him a faint smile in recognition of his efforts but at the moment was willing to try anything in order to get out of that dank cell.

"Guv, the super's back." Viv poked his head round the cell door to let them know.  
"We'll get you out bolls. I promise." Gene looked at her, his voice sincere. For a moment it looked like he had more to say but whatever it was disappeared as he rounded the corner and out of sight. Viv looked regretfully at Alex as he closed and locked the cell door and his footsteps retreated back down the corridor. Alex was left alone to sit and wait for something more to happen. She only hoped it wouldn't take long.

* * *

**Once again thank you so so much for your constant support! Thank you especially to those who have followed me through all my stories, you know who you are :D If i get the option...you'd be my CID team =] Please read&&review! Much appreciated! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews, sorry for the time it has taken for this chapter but my laptop deleted it so i had to re-write :( I hope you enjoy and would really appreciate reviews!**

* * *

Back in CID the break with both their bosses out of the room had definitely got to the team. Ray and Chris were stood at opposite ends of the room, Chris holding a bin in his hands and Ray scrunching up bits of paper and tossing it towards Chris. Shaz was sat in the middle, dodging paper and every so often telling them both to stop, that they'll be in so much trouble. The other members of CID were watching from the side-lines, cheering every time Ray made the shot and heckling when he missed. What none of them noticed, was the Guv walking in.

"And the thirteen shot to take place now, will it be four in a row for Ray 'mister big shot' Carling?" Chris shouted as commentator.

"WHA' THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN MY CID? GE' THIS ROOM BACK 'OW IT WAS BEFORE I FIRE ALL YER' ARSES!" the entire team jumped, Chris allowing a cascade of scrunched paper to fall on top of him, Ray tossing the ball and hitting a disgruntled and shocked Shaz on the head. The heckling stopped from the rest of the team and everyone looked at the angrier than ever, Gene Hunt. He looked ready to murder someone.

""Is everythin' alright Guv?" Shaz asked, while quieter than anyone else, the only one brave enough to speak up.

"No, everything is not alright. I leave the room for five minutes and in tha' time my DI was arrested for murder and my team think they are in a bloody school playground!" he stormed through the room and slammed the door behind his office.

The others looked amongst one another in awkwardness. Quickly and quietly the room was cleared up and everybody returned to their desks in silence. Shared glances wandered round the room, raised eyebrows and heads bobbing in the direction of the Guv's office. The room was suddenly interrupted as Viv walked into the room, a confused look on his face at the silence.

"What's going on?" He asked, looking to each face for an answer.

"We think the Guv's had another argument with the ma'am. He came storming in and she hasn't been seen." Shaz explained.

"DI Drake is in police custody and will remain there until we can prove her innocence." A voice spoke up from behind Viv. Super intendant Edward McLeish stepped out from behind him and Gene's head shot up from the paper he was reading in his office. He stood in the doorway and listened expectantly.

"This is Detective Inspector George Robson from Leeds. He was looking for a transfer into the Fenchurch area and seeing as your precious detective is indisposed at the moment he will be taking her place." A slightly unsure man stepped forward from his place behind McLeish. He was very organised and proper, a pen and pencil sitting comfortably in his left breast pocket.

"You can test him on your first new case. There's been a suspected burglary down on King Road, I want you all down there working on it. That's everyone, including you DCI Hunt. I will be expecting updates." Gene didn't respond, his angry yet silent glare yelling at the super intendant. The others felt sorry for George Robson. He was going to die under the hands of Gene Hunt.

* * *

The room was bleak and dusty, meaning she had to be very careful with her cleaning, not to arouse suspicion. It was quiet, the shop didn't have long before closing time and it was now that people would be beginning to count stock. She made her way effortlessly through the store and to the office at the back when she was met by an unexpected surprise. He wasn't here.

Looking through all the other doors, listening near the toilets for any sound and checking even the most random places for signs of him she growled angrily but quietly, furious that her plans hadn't worked out. But in general, it was working, perfectly. Every step nearer to the heart of control and all it took was a couple of lies. Easy. Instead of leaving the store though, she needed something to lead them astray. Ensuring the alarms were switched on and ready she kept out of sight and slipped back out of the door. Her colleague was sat waiting in the car, the disguise perfect, down to the last out of place curl.

"Your turn." She whispered and pointed a long red fingernail to the door. He grinned and passed against her, vanishing into the store. The sound of smashed items soon followed and the howl of the store alarm roared through the usually quiet street. Running he joined her back in the car and they made a quick exit.

"Two down."

Back at the residence they had chosen she grabbed the piece of chalk and walked over to the blackboard. Reaching up she drew a neat line through the words and tossed the chalk away. Her plan was falling perfectly into place, with just a few minor alterations.

* * *

Arriving at the scene it certainly looked like something had been stolen. The place was a mess, everything tossed to different areas of the shop, someone had been searching for something. Whether they found it or not was yet to be seen.

"Where's the manager?" Gene automatically turned to one of the police constables who hurried away, bringing forward a shocked looking man with a clipboard and a piece of paper.

"I-I'm Simon Clarke. I own the store. At least my father does-did. I took over when he died and now –"

"Yeah I don't need yer' life story. Jus' tell me wha's missin'." Gene's patience was wearing thin, the activities of this morning and his need to get back to CID and release Alex was more of a priority than a little shop burglary.

"Well from what I can recall, nothing." Mr Clarke responded.

"That sounds right." DI Robson spoke up from behind, causing a glare from his superior.

"Wha'?" He asked.

"Well the shop has been destroyed but its an organised destruction. Everything from this side has been throw to the left, and everything from the left to the right. Not like someone was searching. But like someone has been plotting. It's a trap of some sort." Gene looked at him, his mind deliberating as to whether or not he was annoyed that this random bloke was trying to sound like his DI.

"Ignore Agatha here, she likes to make herself sound posh from time to time to distract people from the poncey fairy stuff. Doesn't work. I want you to take a plod, search the shelves and find out what's missing. Meanwhile I want a description."

"I could help you with that." Another constable arrived being followed by a young woman in her late twenties who was looking brave but clearly shaken.

"This woman says she was stood over the other side of the road and saw everything that happened." The constable explained.

"Wha' did you see?" Robson asked as Gene's eyes flicked between the 'witness' and the shop owner.

"It was a man, maybe nearly forty? Brown hair, in a messy perm and a m-m-mous-him!" She tried to stop herself from trembling, hiding behind the officer and cowering in fear. All the police officers and detectives turned in sync and looked behind them to where Ray was also standing, turning behind him.

"DS Carling. I think the young lady means you." DI Robson pointed out.

"WHAT? But I've been at the station all day!" He blurted out, looking to Chris for support.

"You did pop ou' for a sandwich mate." Chris said, finding sudden fascination in his shoes.

"I'm sorry Ray, but until we have some answers or evidence to point to someone else…DS Raymond Carling you are under arrest-"

Gene didn't hear the rest of Robson's speech, his mind was reeling with all the new information. In the past three hours his DI and DS, two of his most trusted colleagues had been arrested for something he could never imagine them doing. Well in the past maybe Ray for theft but now? And Alex for murder? It just wasn't right. The eyewitnesses were perfect as well, had the ideal description and turned up just in time but Gene couldn't understand how. Someone was trying to set up his team and there was seemingly no other explanation. There was never any evidence that pointed to someone else being there and Gene couldn't think who else it might be. But he knew something was up. His senses were tingling, this wasn't right and didn't make any sense. Plus with a gob as big as Alex's or Ray's ability to keep secrets someone in the team would have known beforehand.

What was going on?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Just want to let you know, near the end of this chapter there are the odd links to the story Youngsters by the amazing Jazzola, thank you so, so much for allowing me to relate to your story :D I hope you and everyone else like the chapter! **

* * *

He could hear the yelling from down the corridor, the sounds echoing in his mind as Ray finished yelling and started pleading his innocence. Gene was sitting in his office, a glass of scotch sat in his right hand, and the file of witness statements about his two colleagues in his left. In the main office ahead of him Shaz and Chris sat in silence. Only a few minutes ago they had been whispering about the day's events but a sharp remark from Shaz had Chris ducking his head and returning to his desk. He didn't want to admit it, but Gene was really lost for ideas.

Looking back to the start of the case files Gene did the one thing he hadn't done since becoming a DCI…he started reading the reports.

It was all straightforward, all the facts perfectly in place. Too perfect.

The first case, the murder of Maria Courtlin. Trophy wife of a infamous gangster who _famously _loathed Gene Hunt for trying to imprison him. Seemingly a perfect candidate for murder until a conveniently placed eye witness gave a perfect description of the murder, and an uncanny resemblance to DI Alex Drake. There were no other witnesses and the entire place was spotless, the scent of Alex's perfume mixing in the air.

The second case, the apparent theft in Simon Clarkes store was nothing to do with 'Dagger', Maria or any of the Manchester gang. But all the same signs were there, no apparent evidence that could be used against anyone, and a witness giving a perfect description, this time of Ray Carling.

The witnesses. Clarissa Mayfield, pensioner. Victoria Parsons. Young. They had no connections. Did they?

"Shaz, I wan' yer' to look into the records on Clarissa Mayfield and Victoria Parsons. Find out if they have anything in connection to one another, look deep, I don't just want the top layer I wan' the entire bloody iceberg if I 'ave to." Gene looked at her and she nodded quickly, hurrying out and in the direction of the storage room.

"Are Ray and ma'am going to the nick?" Chris asked Gene.

"No' if I can bloody 'elp it no. But we're gonna have to keep our wits about us if we don' wanna end up in the same place as everyone else seems ter' be 'eadin' too." Gene told him with a gruff nod. It wasn't often that he was just talking to Chris and he seriously hoped that Chris wasn't to start playing 20 questions about the case. That was something Gene was definitely not in the mood for. Instead Chris just nodded and put aside the casework he was meant to be looking at and grabbed a pencil and a pad of paper.

"What do you want me to do Guv?" He asked, his voice displaying his need to be a part of this, his desperation to save his best friend and boss from going to jail. Gene knew that this could play in his favour, but would have to keep his own eye on Chris, making sure that nothing happened to the rest of the team was of the upmost importance right now.

* * *

As the darkness fell and the cell grew colder Gene had left the building under strict instruction that he would be out of a job if he didn't, and Alex was left alone. There wasn't much else to do other than think in the cell and she was fresh out of ideas as to who could be doing this, and why. Sitting in the corner of her bed she pulled the blanket round her shoulders to keep warm and brought her knee's closer, resting her head upon them. What she wouldn't give to just spend five minutes outside, or to even hear signs of life in the cell next door to hers. From what Gene had said it was Ray's and she would love to hear a snide remark from him right now, even if it was something against her it would be better than nothing.

Being in the cell made her think of home again. It had been the first time in months that she had remembered to think about Molly's face and her life back in the 21st century. Molly would be about seventeen now she realised, her baby was nearly an adult and Alex wasn't there to watch over her. She knew that Evan would be doing an amazing job to ensure her safety but after the things she had found out about Evan and her mother she couldn't help but still feel a bit of resentment towards him.

That made her think of her parents, more people she had forgotten about over time. All this time in silence was just bringing up the past and making her feel more guilty, but it wasn't giving any clues as to why she could be here. At first Alex had thought about the culprit being someone from the future, punishing Alex for something but when she heard that Ray had been found guilty of a crime he couldn't commit it suggested that the mastermind behind all this was a lot closer to this timeline.

"It's not nice being in the dark all alone is it Alex?" A voice made her jump, someone standing at the doorway. The door was still closed and Alex was sure it hadn't been moved but nothing really made sense anymore, she couldn't even keep track of the time.

"Who are you?" She asked the brunette haired woman standing before her. She looked vaguely familiar, the blouse and skirt, the perfectly permed brunette hair and the red heels. That's when Alex realised it. This woman was the spitting image of herself!

"I couldn't possibly tell you that. People would think you're crazy, especially when you start spouting on about the woman who looks like you. Or someone in your cells when the building is closed? You'll be carted off to the loony bin before you can even bat your eyelashes as bloody Hunt." The woman asked. She sounded young, maybe late twenties at the most which meant she wasn't much younger than Alex.

"You don't like Gene?" Alex asked.

"Listen to yourself! _Gene, oh my Gene! _That good for nothing bloody bastard is the entire reason I'm 'ere in the first place." For a second the simpering posh accent was replaced for a hint of Mancunian, giving Alex a wider clue to this whole situation.

"You're from Manchester." Alex pointed out.

"My, oh my you are little miss clever clogs now aren't you? No wonder Genie likes you." She said, her posh accent returning but with a heavy dose of patronisation, making Alex hate her more.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Alex almost yelled.

"Us? Who said I was doing anything to Mr Carling. It's just you Alex. But you wanna know why? It's cos' your what's most important." With that the woman walked out and Alex was left alone in the darkness to contemplate what had just been said.

* * *

Ray sat in the darkness, listening to the opening and closing of doors. He was sure everyone had left for the evening but it was so difficult to know the time in these conditions he felt he was clearly wrong. The Guv had been in and out a couple of times, and they had talked about the situation but he had sounded more confused than Ray and he knew that wouldn't be going down well. It wasn't a good idea to try and confuse the Guv, he knew from experience. Ray had been friends with Gene Hunt for a long time, right back from when they were six years old fighting in the school playground. They hadn't always been close though, originally it had been them fighting over control of the playground. In fact it wasn't until their first ever trip to London that they truly became friends, after a life changing event which pretty much secured their future together in the police force.

"What are yer' thinking about Raymondo?" A man's voice came from the doorway, making Ray jump out of his reverie. He squinted in the darkness and looked at the man, the curly haired perm, the funny looking suit, the whole appearance, it was like staring at himself in the mirror. Even the moustache was perfect.

"Impressed? Don't flatter yourself Ray it took less than five minutes to put together. But everything that happened afterwards, that was the entertaining part. Watching CID fall like dominoes. And it's not yet finished." The man looked positively delighted at the thoughts in his mind and Ray scrunched his fists together, willing himself to contain his anger.

"You robbed tha' store didn't yer? Framed me?" Ray asked, his often covered up brains putting the pieces together. Being clever was the sort of thing that got you beaten up in school, Chris had proved that and the little girl from London. So much so that Ray had learnt not to flaunt it and had got so used to pretending to be thick that he surprised himself when he had a good idea. He was pretty sure that Alex had worked it out though, bloody genius woman.

"Whaddya' want a gold star?" The man asked with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Ray asked confidentially.

"Gimme one good reason why I should tell you."

"You ain't clever enough to run this. You tell me and we can 'elp yer." Ray told him, repeating everything he had heard Alex use in the past.

"Alright okay. I'll tell yer." The man leaned close to Ray's ear, his moustache tickling his skin. He was looking nervously around to ensure he wasn't heard.

"I'm…I'm…Okay. My name? I'm Raymond Carling." The man barked with laughter as he pulled away and slammed the door behind him, leaving Ray angry and alone in the darkness.

* * *

**I know it wasn't the longest chapter in the world but I really hope you like and review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for your reviews! Sorry for the long wait, i believe my laptop was experiencing a breakdown and has only now decided i am allowed to write again :D Once again i don't own anything and of course 'Bowie' refers to David Bowie, the man whom without his music who knows what LoM or A2A would be called...or whether or not they'd exist :O Enjoy!**

* * *

Chris left the flat and began the long walk home. Due to the events of the past couple of days he had decided to be the brave one and walk Shaz to her flat after their usual drinks at the pub. They had finished earlier than usual tonight, the atmosphere just not the same without Alex and Ray. Luigi had tried to be his usual positive self but it was clear to see that he was also missing his lodger and the rude comments Ray was infamous for. Even Gene had, had the one drink only before calling it a night. Chris suspected he had headed back to CID to spend some time with Ray and Alex before they were closed off for the evening.

Even Shaz had been nervous, not wanting him to leave her alone for the night but Chris knew that he had to get home. Things had been difficult between him and Shaz recently, and he didn't want to ruin anything by outstaying his welcome. Knowing him, he'd do something inappropriate or say something that causes him to be out in the streets in the middle of the night. At least he had the odd car headlight for company at the minute. The air had cooled dramatically since he had left CID and he was now huddling into the collar of his coat, wishing he had chosen to get a taxi. It wasn't that long a walk from Shaz's and he knew the route better than the back of his hand but it always felt longer when the weather was horrible. Especially when he was constantly on the lookout for anything that could get him framed for a crime he had no intention of committing.

To comfort him on the way home Chris started whistling. He hadn't done it in years, and used to be pretty good but with the Guv breathing down his neck and yelling whenever a little toot escaped his lips the hobby had been unpractised for years. However he found he was still pretty good and it didn't take long before he got a little tune going, helping him as he walked home. He wasn't far now, it was just a couple more streets and he felt considerably more relaxed.

In the distance he heard a car's engine as it powered through the streets, the driver keen to get home before sunrise. Chris could see the entrance to his street now and quickly crossed the road. Just as he got towards the middle he heard the car engine again, louder this time. The headlights caught him and looking to his right everything glowed white and something pained his left side upon impact.

"Where is he?" A muffled voice could be heard. Chris' eyes opened and he looked out. The man he could see looked a lot like him and despite the raging pain throughout his body Chris was aware of what was going on. Staying quiet and keeping to the shadows Chris watched.

"We hit 'im, I saw 'im go flyin'." Another figure approached, his feet inches from where Chris was led. The final voice was a familiar one.

"Wherever 'e is, he's gotta be dead. Ain't nobody gonna survive that without an ambulance. We're done here. It's all up to Robson now." Chris involuntarily shivered. He had not heard that deep Mancunian accent since his days back with the GMP and he dreaded hearing it now. But it proved what the team had been thinking all along. Dagger was back.

* * *

"Chris? Baby wake up!" A gentle voice sounded.

"Oi Chris you bloody twat do as your told." A far from gentle voice followed soon after and Chris used all his effort to open his eyes, finding it easier than he expected. He was lying in a bed with white sheets and looking up at a bright golden light.

"Oh my God am I in heaven?" He asked then saw his DCI.

"Nope, hell and I'm the devil if you don't tell me wha' happened." Was the Guv's response.

Chris was silent for a moment, thinking about the previous night. He could remember dropping Shaz off at home and then whistling. He remembered that he had been whistling his favourite tune, some Bowie song Shaz had introduced him too. He had been close to home, he remembered that.

"There was a car engine." He finally told them. Shaz nodded, encouraging him while Gene sighed.

"That's about as useful as a drunk Ray." He commented.

"There was a car engine and a bright light and I fell on the ground. The car didn't hit me, I ducked, rolled under some bushes."

"That's so brave of you Chris." Shaz smiled.

"Yeah, it was wasn't it." Chris thought about it and smiled. Upon hearing the Guv's sigh he returned to his account.

"There was some voices, some guy that looked like me, another I didn't recognise and…it was him Guv. Dagger i'd know his voice anywhere. He's behind all this. He thought I had died and said something to the others. He said…he said…he said 'It's all up to Robson now." Chris looked pleased with how much he had remembered. Having not actually been hit by the car itself, luckily Chris' quick thinking had landed him with just a few cuts and bruises. He also had a killer headache. He wasn't going to say anything, but he had a feeling that was more to do with the drink. He had always been a lightweight.

"DI Robson?" Shaz mentioned and Chris nodded.

"I should have guessed that bent bastard would have something to do with it all. No DI is replaced that quickly, not even annoying psychiatrist ones like Bolly."

"Psychologist Guv." Shaz offered.

"Bloody 'ell your startin' to sound like 'er now, that's just wha' I need."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna get Dagger sent down once and for all. You can try and avoid the Gene genie once, but twice…not a chance in hell. And you bein' alive is gonna help us Christopher." Chris looked a little proud of himself.

"Smirk anymore and I'll call yer' the bleedin' Cheshire cat."

* * *

After Gene had managed to get time to inform both Alex and Ray of the update he had arranged to meet Chris and Shaz back at Luigi's. With half his team down in the nick he was left to depend on these two and hope that it would work. It was all part of the plan to continue to try and react with George Robson as normally as possible, and not let on with what they knew. That was easy enough for Gene, pretending not to hate him by hating him was something Gene did with almost everyone he knew. Therefore when George walked into the room Gene gave him a trademark glare and continued to drink his drink, for all intents and purposes, ignoring the fact George was there. Shaz hated the fact she had to continue to make him feel welcome, knowing who he was working with and that he was behind nearly getting Chris killed made her want to kill him herself. Chris was as usual in the middle. He had never really acted like he liked or hated George and was supposed to be acting natural around him. This was hard in itself.

"Mind if I join you?" DI Robson asked, but sat down before anyone could respond.

"So that burglary case eh? I never thought we'd wrap it up. But gotta say, you could put more input into this sort of thing. Or is that normally DI Drakes job. Cos' you all seem a bit lost without her. Maybe she should be DCI." Robson took a sip of his pint watching for reactions. However he was met with disappointment as the others continued to sit there.

"Oh come on you're not all still against me are you? I think you should be thanking me for the fact that I never dropped you in it when McLeish asked how it was working with you all. I told him that you were a good team, that without Alex and Ray you seemed a bit down but I suppose that's only natural, finding out your two colleagues and friends were capable of murder and robbery. It's horrible, but at least you know now and you can move on with your lives and Drake and Carling will get sent down for hopefully a decent length of ti-" Before he could finish Gene through his fist out, catching him on the nose.

"Guv!" Both Chris and Shaz shouted as George clutched his bloody nose, a look of shock on his face.

"S'alright, 'ow I treat all the new guys I like." He responded with a shrug of his shoulders and a small grin.

"I'd hate to have been as close to you as Ray and Alex then." George gave him a dry laugh and a glare as luigi bustled over with a pile of napkins.

"I have told you before about violence in my restaurant." Luigi told Gene but didn't seem to bothered about how had been punched.

"Accident." Gene replied.

* * *

**Read&&Review pwease :D I'd appreciate it, and really really hope my laptop will like me enough to allow me to post sooner than before!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the second to last chapter guys! The last one will be a bit shorter, but will hopefully tie up all loose ends. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was the early hours of a Wednesday morning, the streets quiet and empty as the dawn began to break. Gene and Shaz sat in an unmarked loan car from a friend of Shaz's, using a unmarked police car wouldn't work, Robson would recognise it. They were huddled into the dark blue vehicle, eyes trained on a nervous looking Chris who was stood in the alleyway opposite.

"Stop lookin' so bloody nervous. They can't think you're expectin' it." Gene muttered into the receiver and saw Chris shuffle his feet and change his stance to appear less nervous. It didn't really work.

"The Guv's right baby, otherwise they'll suspect somethin'." Shaz reiterated and they sighed together as Chris tried his best to appear nonchalant, but again failed miserably.

Round the corner the car Chris had described had appeared, parking on the edge of the pavement.

"Now." Gene issued the final command and re-shuffling himself Chris stepped out as if he was walking through the alley, holding a phone against his ear and talking. The car engine started up but Chris didn't react, continuing to walk though he could feel the beads of sweat beginning to appear on his forehead. He only hoped the Guv reacted on time.

From his own car Gene was gently easing his foot onto the accelerator. He wasn't used to going at snails pace and his whole body itched to throw himself and the car forward. But he had to stay patient if this was going to work out. The other car was slowing gaining the space between itself and Chris and Gene knew he had a split second to get this right or wrong. If he was even a third of a second out, Chris could end up on the pavement, this time due to the car. The minute Gene was able to see the drivers face he accelerated, the car flying out from its hidden spot. Chris jumped to the pavement in time, Shaz releasing the breath she didn't realise she had been holding and quickly scrambled out of the car to be by him.

The car was blocked and Gene glared at the face staring opposite him. The face of the driver that looked so much like his DI, who was still sitting pretty in her cell thanks to this woman. However it wasn't just her in the car. In the passenger seat was the one person who was meant to be still working back at the station. DI Robson smirks at the Guv. Gene gets out of the car, gun held aloft. He readies it and points towards the passengers of the opposite car. While the woman gets out, DI Robson stays behind.

"Well, well, well, I've been wondering whether or not I'd get a chance to meet you, Detective chief inspector." The woman had an identical posh accent to that of Alex, something that would usually relax Gene, but in this case made his blood boil.

"You murderin', schemin' bitch." Was all Gene could manage to say. She broke out into a smile.

"Language Hunt. After all, it's me. Your precious Alex Drake. Bolly? That's what you call her isn't it?" the woman smirked. Gene's hands curled into fists as he fought his mind to remain in control of the situation.

"You are not Alex. Who the hell are you? And don't fuckin' dare lie to me woman." Gene's voice was quiet and controlled, but Chris and Shaz knew this meant he was fuming inside, even more than usual.

"Why would I tell you who I am Gene Hunt? That would mean you know and the whole fun of this little game is that you haven't got the slightest clue about anything. Why would you want to spoil my fun?" She grinned, a childlike giggle escaping her lips as she curled a strand of brunette hair round her finger.

"A game? You think fuckin' with peoples life is a bloody game?"

"Well I seem to be winning. Isn't that the point of games? I mean you should know, you've played games with people you're entire life Gene Hunt. Whether it be changing evidence to suit your decisions, using your fists to put a point across. You always have to be the winner don't you? Isn't that the idea of a game? To keep trying till you win? I mean with dear Alex that was easy, she's not difficult to copy. Ray? He was more fun, the challenge and risk just made it more exciting. You got lucky with Chris but I've still got two of your best officers locked in cells."

"Yer a sick bitch. Wha' are you doing this for? To get to me? Why not go after me, why the rest of my team?" Gene asked.

"Because if me and my friends went straight after you, your precious little Bolly and co, would have jumped into action like the trained monkeys they are. We wanted the organ grinder, so had to take down the chimps first."

In a split second movement Gene had the woman pinned up against the wall, her face full of nervous laughter.

"What are you gonna do Gene? Kill me? That just makes my job a hell of a lot easier. You'll be in jail for the rest of your life for killing an innocent woman."

"Yer' anythin' but innocent. But no, I ain't gonna kill yer'. But you do not call my team a bunch o' chimps. An' one other thing. Never. And I mean NEVER mention DI Drake again. Especially not usin' Bolly. Or you may well end up on a bloody mortuary slab bitch. I 'ave friends too. I could kill yer in a second and have everyone 'ere cover for me."

"Shaz!" Gene turned his head and dropped 'Alex' as he watched the car DI Robson sat in roar towards the Quattro and a frozen Shaz. In seconds Chris had opened the door and pulled her out, pulling her to the side as the car crashed into the Quattro.

"YOU BASTARD KILLED MY CAR!" Gene yelled, a shot ringing out towards robson. The DI howled in pain and his hands flew away from the steering wheel, as it came to a stop. The bullet hadn't touched Robson and instead flew through the rubber wheel of the tyre, causing the car to halt, inches away from Shaz and Chris.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two weeks later**

"What is your name?" The judge asked as the brunette woman settled into the docks.

"My name is Alexandra Drake." The woman said with a serious look on her face as her brown eyes flashed to the viewing stand where her arresting officers stood. DCI Gene Hunt, DI Alex Drake – the real Alex Drake, DS Ray Carling, DC Christopher Skelton and PC Shaz Granger.

"What is your real name?"

"My real name? I don't remember. I've been Alexandra Drake for a long time now sir, maybe it's all I know. I don't remember anything less than who I am now."

"She's pleading insanity!" Alex commented, watching the woman work her way round the judge, pretending to have Alex for as long as possible.

"All our tests and screening and the evidence that points you to the murder of Maria Courtlin. You were very sane when you committed that crime, and the breaking and entering of Simon Clarkes store as well as the attempted murder of DC Christopher Skelton and the framing of DI Alex Drake and DS Raymond Carling. I think you are very sane. Therefore I believe you are fully aware of your real name. So we shall return to the original question I think. What is your name?"

"My name? Melissa Rhodes. Name unfamiliar? Check your records. I am the wife of Darren Stevenson. His new wife anyway. See, Maria was reliable for a while but then she started straying from the lines Darren put out. He didn't like that, and so I killed her. Let's call it a present from a wife to her husband." She grinned.

"And what was your reason for the breaking and entering of Simon Clarkes store?" she was questioned.

"That bastard was the bloke Maria was having an affair with. Only the twat wasn't at home, or at the shop. Don't be worried though. Darren will get him. Nobody has an affair with Darren's wives and gets away with it. Maria was killed, it's only a matter of time before Simon is found and killed too." Melissa explained calmly.

"Why use colleagues of DCI Hunt?"

"DCI Hunt was the bastard who tried to bring Darren down back in Manchester. He should have learnt his lesson then, you'll never catch Darren. But he didn't learn and so needed to be taught a lesson."

"Only you didn' succeed did yer' bitch." All heads turned to the doors of the courtroom where the slim suited body of Darren 'dagger' Stevenson stood. He had raised a pistol to his wifes head and as all heads registered him, he squeezed the trigger.

"You failed me. No one fails me." He spoke quietly but was somehow heard over the ring of the gun as the bullet sailed through the air and struck Melissa.

"I'm sorry baby." She whispered on the floor of her docks as her eyes closed.

Looking back at the doorway, Darren was gone and the roar of the engine outside was heard. Flooding the entrance, everyone looked up and down the roads. There was no car in sight. Darren had escaped arrest…again.

* * *

**Well that's it, the end of the story! Ino this bit was really short but i felt it should have its own chapter. So what did you all think? Please read&&Review xxx**


End file.
